


Несбывшееся

by Profundum_AB



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundum_AB/pseuds/Profundum_AB
Summary: AU-соулмейт, в котором у тебя на запястье появляется имя того, кто безответно любил тебя в прошлой жизни.





	Несбывшееся

Аллен прикрыл глаза, выдыхая небольшое облачко пара. Было очень холодно, так что он постарался сильнее запутаться в плед, выкраденный при побеге из очередного постоялого двора. Денег осталось в обрез, и поэтому Уолкер не мог провести в уюте и тепле чуть больше времени, чем получилось в итоге. Так же он чувствовал, что Апокриф подобрался тогда к его укрытию ближе, чем Аллен мог тому позволить ради собственной безопасности. И теперь усталый парень, растрёпанный и тяжело дышащий на жутком морозе, сидел как какой-то бездомный под полуразрушенным мостом, стараясь сохранить с помощью тёплой одежды хоть капельку тепла.

И ведь у него действительно не было дома. Аллен считал им Чёрный Орден. Закрывая глаза, он представлял всех тех, кто был ему дорог, кто заботился о нём и принимал как товарища. А теперь Уолкер для них не больше, чем предатель, пособник Ноев. Грязный бывший экзорцист, погрязший во лжи и отвратительных, полных желчи, слухов. Мимолётное воспоминание, отброшенное за ненадобностью.

Но если рассуждать об этом дальше, то Аллена не сильно это трогало. Его  _настоящий_  дом был рядом с Маной. Даже если они кочевали с места на место, сам Мана был тем, кто создавал этот дом. Своим смехом, своими поучениями, своей улыбкой, заставляющей растаять детское сердце.

Но Маны больше нет.

Аллен поглубже вздохнул, наполняя лёгкие морозом и лёгкой примесью застоявшейся сырости. Под перчаткой вдруг почувствовались не мелкие камни, а холодный металл. Грудь сдавило, и Уолкер несколько секунд раздумывал над тем, стоит ли ему открывать глаза. Но, увы, ему в любом случае пришлось бы это сделать.

Прямо над его головой серебрился диск луны, а искривлённые чёрные деревья всё так же тянулись к нему, уже и не надеясь на свет солнца. Аллен расслабленно дёрнул плечами и склонил голову на бок, прищурившись и рассматривая мужчину, что не в первый раз встал напротив трона, на котором Уолкер восседал в глубинах своего израненного подсознания.

— Сегодня ты не заковал меня в цепи.

Неа лукаво усмехнулся и подошёл ближе, каждым своим уверенным шагом доказывая то, что Аллен ничего ему не сделает даже в таком положении. На губах, по которым бывший экзорцист быстро провёл языком, больше не чувствовалось сухости и трещин. И от Уолкера не ускользнуло, как пристально проследил за этим движением Д.Кемпбелл.

— Как видишь.

В этом мире не было место холодам и голоду. Аллену уже не хотелось вгрызться зубами в первый попавшийся огрызок чёрного хлеба, купленный за гроши.

— И от чего же?

Теперь Ной смотрит на него насмешливо, но Аллену не составляет труда различить жалость, затаившуюся на самой глубине тёмных зрачков.

— На самом деле в этом нет никакого смысла.

У Неа бархатистый голос и слишком наглое поведение. Он резким движением хватает чужую руку и тянет её на себя, мягко обводя контуры каждого пальца, закованного в ненужные перчатки, чтобы после переплести их со своими и убрать мешающую ткань.

— О чём ты думаешь? — обессиленно спрашивает Аллен, изо всех сил желая выбраться обратно.

Туда, где его ждёт жуткий холод и плед, изъеденный молью. Но там хотя бы нет Неа. А здесь его <i>слишком</i> много.

— Разве ты не знаешь?

Д.Кемпбелл улыбается, и Аллен не знает, стоит ли ему верить в чужую искренность. До сих пор парню хотелось взять и убедиться, что всё происходящее — всего лишь сон. И нет ненавистного имени на бледном исхудавшем запястье.

_Неа Д.Кемпбелл_

Аллен помнил, как его запястье впервые прострелило той самой болью, а пижамную рубашку залило кровью из-за прорезавшихся букв. Они остались нестираемым шрамом на его коже и душе. И если бы маленький мальчик только мог знать, кто его соулмейт — он бы уже тогда начал искать способ избавиться от него.

Аллен спрашивал у Маны: «Что значит, твоей избранной становится та душа, которая безответно любила тебя в прошлой жизни?»

Мана отвечал ему: «Каждая душа имеет право на счастье. И раз она полюбила этого человека в прошлый раз, то ей даётся шанс добиться взаимности в следующий».

Аллен смотрел в ответ растерянно и тихо шептал: «А если сама душа не станет больше любить его? И этот человек не сможет сделать это в ответ?»

Тот раз был одним из немногих, когда мальчик видел серьёзного Ману, серьёзного и отчего-то хмурого.

«Связь Соулмейта — не та вещь, которой можно сопротивляться. Те, кто любят без ответа, либо потеряли свою собственную судьбу давным-давно, либо совсем не имели чужого имени на своём запястье».

Аллен просто не мог поверить, что это случится именно с ним.

Душа, к которой он стал привязан, и не думала перерождаться в другом человеке. Она сидела внутри Уолкера, словно паразит, и готовилась занять тело того, кого должна была любить больше жизни. Безответно.

Аллен смотрел в золотые глаза Неа, который прижал их переплетённые руки к своей щеке, и сомневался в том, что Четырнадцатый Ной способен на нормальную любовь. Скорее на больную привязанность, которая привела их двоих к такому исходу.

Кросс хохотал в голос, когда приподнял рукав его рубашки и посмотрел на шрам — и теперь Аллен понимал его.

Как это иронично. Ной дождался смерти своей любви и решил сам убить ту за то, что она не могла полюбить его в ответ.

Аллен напрягает челюсть и еле выдавливает из себя следующие слова:

— За что?

Неа непонимающе смотрит на него в ответ, наклоняется ниже, и Аллен больше всего в этот момент хотел бы отпрянуть назад, чтобы не чувствовать чужое дыхание, столь близкое к собственному лицу.

— За что я полюбил тебя? — чужой голос совсем не дрожит, в нём не сквозит отчаянием и печалью, хотя по логике вещей они могли бы там присутствовать. Хотя, возможно, Ной просто умело скрывает свои эмоции в глубине неживого сердца или того, что от него осталось. — Ты был моим единственным другом, гениальным учёным, проводящим каждый вечер за стопкой пыльных книг, — Неа горько усмехается, — тем не менее, ты всегда вовремя приходил ко мне на помощь, даже если остальные и не могли оторвать тебя от столь увлекательного занятия.

— Я не хочу слушать про свою прошлую жизнь, — Уолкер отворачивается.

Всё это бессмысленно.

И так нелепо.

— Это необходимо для ответов на твои вопросы. Разве нет? — Неа тянется к чужим волосам, ради этого отпуская даже многострадальную ладонь; белоснежные волосы странно смотрятся на серой коже, и Аллен вновь отводит взгляд, — а ведь раньше они были скорее каштановыми… — Уолкер разворачивается и резким движением головы сбрасывает со своего виска чужие пальцы. Д.Кемпбелл на этот жест лишь усмехается. — Вы правда разные, и я благодарен судьбе за то, что она дала мне шанс сделать тебя моим.

— Ты собираешься убить меня, мою личность. Ради какого-то плана.

Ему хочется расхохотаться так же, как и Кросс тогда: в полный голос. Возможно, даже с нотками зарождающейся истерики.

Чтобы потом осталась только пустота.

Как тогда, когда смерть забрала у Аллена его дом — Ману.

Или тогда, когда Неа обнажил своё запястье, доказывая наличие этой чёртовой связи.

Очередная насмешка судьбы.

Боже, если ты есть, пойми, что это действительно нелепо.

— Я правда люблю тебя, — но план дороже всего.

Аллен усмехается. Но он больше не отворачивается, когда Ной целует его. Жадно. Отчаянно. Вспоминая, как прошлый Аллен держался за руку невысокой девушки с длинными светлыми волосами и мягко переплетал их пальцы. Как улыбался кому-то, кроме  _него_.

При новой, долгожданной, встрече Д.Кемпбелл осуществил свою мечту — заковал его в цепи. Уолкер бы никогда не вырвался из них, если бы Ной этого только захотел.

Он так любил его, до боли, до сумасшествия, что готов был плевать и на Графа, и на остальную Семью.

Но Неа здесь, в чужом сознании, ради достижения своей цели, своей  _вендетты_.

И увидеть Аллена, прикоснуться к нему — лучшая награда. Уолкер не может сопротивляться влечению своего соулмейта и отвечает на поцелуй. С привкусом обречённости и потаённого желания жить.

— А я правда ненавижу тебя, — говорит он, прямо смотря в потемневшие золотые глаза напротив.

Неа с трудом сдерживает торжествующий смех и просто в очередной раз усмехается, изгибая свои искусанные губы.

Ради этого можно преступить всю свою боль. Лишь бы никто другой не сделал этого раньше него — не заставил Аллена исчезнуть из этого мира.

На время.

Неа ревниво просматривал чужие воспоминания и не нашёл никого, кто бы мог полюбить  _его_  Уолкера без ответного чувства. Кто бы был в силах забрать Аллена у безумного Четырнадцатого Ноя.

И это значит, они встретятся снова.

Уолкер тяжело вздохнул, а потом открыл глаза, чтобы вновь оказаться под полуразрушенным мостом, и сжал руку в кулак. Пора было вставать и идти дальше. Куда-то далеко, прочь от Апокрифа и плохих воспоминаний. Оставляя следы на снегу и радость в глазах детей, перед которыми он будет выступать в костюме Клоуна. Очень-очень далеко.

Куда-то, где ему и этой болезненной надписи на запястье придётся  _исчезнуть_.


End file.
